dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SkyRider3217/Icons and Fan Art
Though I have been working alot mostly on the pictures in my spare time, might as well let the people know I'm doing this. This would be better for the wiki to make pages more interesting. Icons Some of the Icons that i have done as a view: Alliance Genesis; credit to origional, InfernoHammer Progress of Moramian Necro: unavalible... Progress of Moramian Quantum: unavalible... Progress of Moramian Cyber: unavalible... Pictures Variant Abilities Aqua "Tsunami" Variant Ability Aqua Oceanic Pulse Variant Ability Aqua Clensing Water Variant Ability Aero "Tornado" Variant ability Hero Abilities (seperated by groups) Hexer's Nightmare Wave Hexer's Spirit Summon Hexer's Fright Call Chres's Battle Fury Demphin's Freshing Shot Progress of others: progress yet... Fan (Concept) Art Joek, the Old Wizard Chres, the Spacetime Cannonator Sporecario, the Wirglefubby Hero In progress, but havent started... unavalible Bomax, the Atomic Ricochet In progress... finished but unavalible, avalible on Friday, May 4 @ 8:00 p.m., or Satrday @ 10:00p.m. Sonibom, the Wing Saber In progress, but havent started... unavalible Arelle, the Brawling Bot In progress, but haven't started... unavalible Request List Since im doing art for this wiki, im taking requests for any Heroes, Enemies, Destructors, ext. Im limiting my requests to 4 Fan Art (because it takes about 0.285714 (two days) - 2 weeks to finish depending on how engaged we are with the picture or by detail) and 15 Icons (for me they are super easy to do and would'nt take long and in most cases, they are all planed out already). It would be better for me to post a reference (For heros frount view and side view, and for icons just to give me the idea on what you want it to look like) for things that are complex.the more there is in the list, the more projects i work on, but if you want to do a request and the list happens to be full, wait until there is a spot on the list. ~just a reminder, DO NOT ASK ME IF IT IS DONE MORE THAN ONCE, really ticks me off for people who are impacient ~for the Fan art, I will post a picture of the sketch (of the hero, enemy, boss, etc.) to the requester's talk page, you may give me any changes or varifications in making the picture better. '''If there isn't any references when a hero is begining to be started, I automaticly go to the next hero request until there is a refrence.(unless there is a visual relation, then I still start the picture anyways with the visual) '''By this, I don't have to wait for the references to come in, I stay working. ~plus, i only have accses to my laptop for finishing the pictures, that is when i can post the finished product (always in the weekends, unless otherwise) Fan Art #InfernoHammer's Sporecario hold #Piminy's Bomax sketch #IceBite's Sonibom sketch #Prismod's Arelle progress Icon/Ability Icon #Aqua Chain Stream Variant #Light Hyperwaveling Variant #Light Emotion Leach Variant #Light Hypnotic Servent Variant #Light Shotlight Variant #Demphin's Dolph-Squad #Chres' Shoot 'n' Slash Basic Attack #Chres' Warping Bombardment Unique Ability #Chres' Tri-Burst Squad Ability #Arelle's Drill Punch #Arelle's Electron Charge #Arelle's Overload #Arelle's Temper #Hexer's Terror Hex #Galico's Icicle Break are full, no requests until one is finished Category:Blog posts